


Feather

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Poetry, even when he doesn't even know that's what's going on, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Crowley finds one of Aziraphale's feathers soon after they meet in the Garden. Instead of tossing it away, he keeps it.And keeps it.This is the story of that feather, and the demon who held onto it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Feather

i.

A few days after the incident  
at the garden Crowley finds  
the feather  
stuck in his robe. A common thing,  
finding feathers here and there–  
but this one is  
white.  
 _Aziraphale,_  
he thinks,  
running a finger along the soft edge.  
Such a strange angel, giving  
his flaming sword  
to those cast out humans.  
Something he himself would have done.  
He almost drops the feather, then  
changes his mind. It can’t hurt  
to hold onto it.

ii.

A dry, hot day in Rome.  
He’s looking for something  
to soothe his parched  
throat when he hears  
the angel’s voice.  
Asking ridiculous questions,  
as usual. Still a demon,  
as if that just _changes._  
He jerks his hand  
away from the feather  
tucked in among the folds  
of fabric hanging about him.  
Does Aziraphale know?  
Crowley doesn’t know  
why he keeps the thing,  
but every time  
he even thinks  
of dropping it  
somewhere,  
he just…  
can’t.

The angel offers  
to tempt the demon.  
He wants to laugh.  
He’ll remember that one.

iii.

The feather feels  
warm,  
and good.  
It _radiates_ good intentions.  
Crowley should drop it  
into the sea. Or at least _want_  
to drop it into the sea.

But it’s his now.

iv.

Is it the feather that makes him save  
the books? It can’t be anything else.  
He’s a demon, he doesn’t _feel_ things.  
Things like longing  
and desire  
and kinship  
and–

No. It must be the feather.  
That damnedable white  
feather, full of goodness and light,  
poisoning him with  
virtue  
and thoughtfulness.

v.

He can’t touch the feather anymore.

When he does he’s filled with a yearning  
he doesn’t understand, or want to  
understand. So it sits on a shelf in his flat,  
tucked behind a book. (He tells himself  
Aziraphale would like that, knowing his  
feather is behind a book.)

He can’t touch it, but he still looks at it.  
Sometimes he stares at it and wishes  
it would turn black,  
wishes it would fall to ash  
under his gaze, wishes he could  
get rid of the reminder of the  
angel who haunts his every  
moment.

But of course he’ll never  
do it. He’s let too many chances  
pass by. And it doesn’t matter,  
not anymore;  
he doesn’t need a  
feather  
to be  
haunted  
by Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 3
> 
> prompts: Crowley and feather


End file.
